Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 14 - Friendly Fire
Opening Text Hiz blOodluzt iz inSat1able! TroOly he ez eVil! (Video montage of Evil Jim Jam appears) TheZ3 peepl3s oUR dOOmEd! (Video of each of the cast members appears) mOSTLY QUIglee (more montage of Evil Jim Jam appears) A,l hopes is lOsted DaT guy Cr@zi (another montage of Evil Jim Jam running through a range of emotions appears) Evil Jim Jam is Evll!! (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met "When last we met, the Krag Krew was in the middle of a daring assault on Frostmire Fortress in search of the winter hag, Polarna. They tore through her army of frozen corpses, forging ahead at all costs despite the injury and fatigue that was sustained for feat that the crafty hag might slip through their fingers if they relented to rest. While clearing the first level of the fortress, they discovered a magical ring that Quigley immediately put on because it was definitely a good one and not a terribly cursed one. They also discovered a small cache of alchemical tinctures. Their effects are unknown. Perhaps Quigley will identify them by chugging them all in quick succession. It was time to head to the upper level of the fortress and there they discovered signs of life. In a bedroom decroated in furs and covered in recent paintings, they found a journal written in an unknown language. With Leera's power to comprehend any language they learned the Adlet, a race of white wolves, a family of who had fallen under Polarna's spell and worked with the hag for promises of power and glory. The hags promises, of course, melted like dew in the morning sun and now the Adlet was beginning to see what Polarna truly was. Alas they could not leave because their daughter was stricken by a sudden devouring sickness and could not survive in the wild. The Krew knew that they had already fought and killed one of the Adlet near the town of Breem, but the other was lurking nearby and while they were distracted she launched an icy assault in an attempt to overwhelm them. Feeling moved by the information from the journal, the Krag Krew surrendered to the Adlet hoping that her loyalty to the hag was fractured in light of what they had seen. Their gambit paid off and the Adlet warrior stood down, sharing her shame at having served the dishonorable Polarna and her desire to cure her daughter and leave the fortress. She gave the party a ward stone that would allow the party through Polarna's icy defenses and wished them good luck. This was it. It was time to face Polarna in the basement. Using the ward stone to melt through the ice door guarding her lair, they prepared themselves with protective spells and steeled their resolves. That is where we join you now. Polarna has cut Krag and Quigley off from the others with a wall of ice, while she tries to pick them off, one by one. Kimbulton you have been dominated by her mind bending magic and are compelled to kill your allies. Leera you have taken cover behind icy pillars, while Alex you are still invisible and are making your way toward Polarna but fatigue slows your movements. To make matters worse, a terrible surge of Wild Magic has caused Polarna to become a huge towering ice queen. Quigley: Terrible or AMAZING! Jim: Either way it is the top of round three. It is Krag's action. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Stardust Dice Set - Tabletop Loot * Notes from the GM Note Pad - Tabletop Loot * Brick Warriors Warrior Pack - Brick Warriors * 42 Eligible Hosts on Twitch * Winner rolled by Brian Sommers. * Be sure to check out the latest Discount Codes by click this link. Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things